snlfandomcom-20200215-history
March 2, 2013
The 739th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on March 2, 2013. It was hosted by Kevin Hart and the musical guests were Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, who performed "Thrift Shop" and "Can't Hold Us." Sketches *Press Conference (Cold Opening) *Steve Harvey (Show) *The Situation Room (Show) *Verismo (Commercial) *Barnes & Noble Firing *The Walking Dead (Show) *Shark Tank (Show) *Z Shirts (Commercial) *Recording Session *90's Funeral *360 News Cast *Press Conference **Fred Armisen as the Native American **Aidy Bryant as Ms. Baine **Bill Hader as the border patrol agent **Taran Killam as the navy officer **Kate McKinnon as Lindsey Fulton **Bobby Moynihan as the butcher **Jay Pharoah as Barack Obama **Tim Robinson as the police officer **Cecily Strong as the air traffic controller **Jason Sudeikis as Zookeeper Jenkins **Kenan Thompson as the construction worker *Opening Monologue **Kevin Hart *Steve Harvey **Kevin Hart as Dennis Raines **Nasim Pedrad as Leslie Stipple **Kenan Thompson as Steve Harvey *The Situation Room **Kevin Hart as Quvenzhané Wallis **Fred Armisen as Pope Benedict XVI **Bill Hader as one of the cardinals **Taran Killam as one of the cardinals **Bobby Moynihan as one of the cardinals **Cecily Strong as Erin Carbonal **Jason Sudeikis as Wolf Blitzer **Kenan Thompson as Peter Turkson *Verismo **Vanessa Bayer as Marcia **Adam Epstein as the announcer (voice only) **Jay Pharoah as Verismo (voice only) **Cecily Strong as Verquonica (voice only) *Barnes & Noble Firing **Kevin Hart as Marshall **Fred Armisen as Leo Seuss **Vanessa Bayer as Jamie **Aidy Bryant as Norah **Bill Hader as P.J. **Taran Killam as Randrew **Kate McKinnon as Judy **Bobby Moynihan as Niff **Nasim Pedrad as Carolyn **Jay Pharoah as Clark **Tim Robinson as Carl **Cecily Strong as Dana **Jason Sudeikis as Trenton **Kenan Thompson as Rudy *Weekend Update **Kevin Hart **Seth Meyers **Don Pardo as the announcer (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as Kim Jong-un **Jay Pharoah as Dennis Rodman *The Walking Dead **Kevin Hart as Lyle **Bill Hader as Daryl Dixon **Taran Killam as Rick Grimes **Kate McKinnon as Maggie Greene **Bobby Moynihan as one of the walkers **Nasim Pedrad as Carl Grimes **Tim Robinson as one of the walkers *Shark Tank **Kevin Hart as Brian McShay **Bill Hader as Mark Cuban **Taran Killam as the announcer (voice only) **Kate McKinnon as Barbara Corcoran **Nasim Pedrad as Theresa **Tim Robinson as the contestant **Jason Sudeikis as Kevin O'Leary **Kenan Thompson as Daymond John *Z Shirts **Kevin Hart as Bryan **Tim Robinson as Cal *Recording Session **Kevin Hart as Dante **Fred Armisen as one of the executives **Vanessa Bayer as Patricia **Bill Hader as one of the executives **Bobby Moynihan as the engineer **Nasim Pedrad as the model *90's Funeral **Kevin Hart as Brian **Vanessa Bayer as the announcer (voice only) **Jay Pharoah as the priest **Tim Robinson as Cal *360 News **Kevin Hart as Hal Summer **Fred Armisen as one of the cameramen **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the cameramen **Bobby Moynihan as the producer **Nasim Pedrad as one of the cameramen **Jay Pharoah as one of the cameramen **Tim Robinson as the director **Kenan Thompson as one of the cameramen Notes/Trivia *Wanz joined Macklemore and Ryan Lewis' performance of "Thrift Shop," while Ray Dalton joined their performance of "Can't Hold Us." *Don Pardo missed this episode; Darrell Hammond returned to imitate Pardo during the opening montage Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Season 38